


We Should Do This More Often

by espritducoeur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Parent!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritducoeur/pseuds/espritducoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Freya walk home from a good day spent at the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Do This More Often

“Merlin?”

She spoke in barely a whisper, so as not to wake Brook, but he heard her clearly through the rather peaceful silence of the early evening, nonetheless. The two of them walked side by side, hands laced together as they made their way back home. Their daughter, very young and usually so full of energy, now lay sound asleep in Merlin’s arm, her head against his shoulder, completely wiped out and said energy spent. His jacket covered her small form, blocking her from the slight chill of the evening breeze.

It had been such a lovely day, and since they’d both had time off from work, the young couple had agreed that the perfect way to spend the day was by spending it entirely with Brook, hanging out in the park. They swam in the lake off and on, and had a picnicked lunch. When they weren’t swimming or eating, Merlin and Freya were chasing their toddler around, burning energy and generally just having a good time with one another.

“Hmm?” he answered just as quietly, turning his blue eyes down to her.

Freya looked up at him, a warm smile on her lips, “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah,” he said softly, dropping her hand to wrap his arm around her slender waist, to pull her closer and into his side, “I’d love that.”

She turned her head up a bit to place a lingering kiss to his jaw-line, before wrapping her own arms around him, hugging him to her, her head against his other shoulder, sighing contently. “I’d love that, too,” Freya told her husband.


End file.
